1. Technical Field
This application relates to the field of fin deployment and retention, and more particularly to the field of fin deployment and retention for projectiles that are guided by fins.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectiles that are guided by fins, such as bombs dropped from aircraft, missiles, etc., may need to be stored in a relatively compact manner prior to deployment. However, the fins on the projectiles may limit the number of projectiles that may be stored in a given space. In addition, storage and transport of projectiles having fins may result in damage to the fins due to movement that can be expected in the course of transportation.
One way to address these issues is to manually detach the fins prior to deployment and then reattach the fins just prior to use. However, this may be impractical for a number of reasons. Manual reattachment may not be possible in situations when projectiles are being stored and then deployed in an automated fashion. For example, it may be desirable to store the projectiles in an aircraft bomb compartment that is opened while the aircraft is in flight.
As an alternative to manual fin deployment, the fins may be folded close to the body of the projectile for storage and transport and then automatically deployed just prior to use. However, for such a system, it is important that all of the fins be reliably deployed for the projectile to operate properly. In addition, it is also useful to avoid premature deployment (e.g., from jostling the aircraft) since premature deployment may cause the fins to be damaged and/or adversely affect deployment of the projectiles altogether.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that addresses the needs set forth above.